


A rose by any other name (would smell as sweet)

by edensbuttercups



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensbuttercups/pseuds/edensbuttercups
Summary: You own a flower shop (One of the first ones, so this should be set around the end of the 1800s) and are minding your own business and waiting for clients to come in, when the first customer of the day turns out not to be a customer at all, he’s simply a man running away from the problems he caused with one of his conquests, and ends up running into you.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Kudos: 14





	A rose by any other name (would smell as sweet)

You opened your shop on a quiet morning. Few people were walking around this early, and you got to enjoy the beginning of the day with a hot drink, sitting near the ledge of the window, looking out at the early workers. You glanced to the side, waving happily when you spotted Thomas, the young boy that delivered the mail alongside his dad Joseph; Thomas jumped up and down, excited to see you, loving both you and the scent that lingered around your shop; he occasionally passed his afternoons in your shop, choosing his favourite flowers and creating a small bouquet for his mother or his sister. You stood up and approached them, smiling as they looked for your mail.  
“How are you, Joseph?” you asked, leaning against the door.  
“Same old, dear. How are you?”  
“Doing good.” You smiled and kneeled down “and how’s my little assistant?” Thomas smiled at you, picking a small drawing out of his pocket.  
“For you.” he said proudly, handing you the piece of paper. You opened it, admiring the simple drawing that depicted you and the small boy victoriously holding flowers above your head.  
“I love it, Thomas, thank you. I’m going to hang it up here, in the shop, so everyone can see it. Is that ok with you?” he giggled, nodding enthusiastically. You soon waved goodbye, letting them get back to their job, ready to start your own day as well.  
You glanced through the few letters they had handed you, finding the usual bills to pay. You sighed, walking back inside and singing along to a made up song. You placed the letters down and started sorting the flowers, throwing the withered ones out and making small bouquets to display. 

Not long passed before the bell rang, making you turn around, a smile on your face.  
“Hello and welcome, how may I-” you met two wide blue eyes, staring at you with a tinge of fear.  
“Hi. I hadn’t really planned on just barging in here but… I need to hide. Like, now. Please?” he pleaded, his eyes darting behind him ever so often.  
“I… guess?” you muttered, moving towards the back door. “Here!” you opened the door and quickly closed it behind him, just as some footsteps approached and some men came into view, walking into your shop.  
“Hello and welcome, may I help you?” you said once more, your tone less cheery this time, struggling to hide the anxiousness that you felt building up. Why was he hiding? And what if they found him there and blamed you too for whatever he had done? And why did this fool have to barge into your shop, of all the ones on the street?  
“We’re looking for someone. Did a man come in here? Brown hair, blue eyes?”  
“I’m sorry, you’re my first clients of the day. Now I might not have the man you’re looking for, but can I interest you in a lovely flower arrangement for your wives?” you offered, smiling amused. “I have a special offer for these bouquets, if that might-” you carried on as the men left, muttering something to themselves and sprinting back out, chasing a man they’d no longer find. “Interest you.” you finished, twirling around and slamming your hand on the door, smiling and stifling a laugh, happy that the men made no noise as they left.  
“There’s nothing there, that’s just where I keep my spare parts!” you raised your voice, theatrically placing a hand on your forehead even if no one was there to see you.  
“No!” you shouted, quickly opening the door, letting it slam against the wall.  
“Eek!” the man shouted, slipping down to the floor and covering his face with his hands “Just leave my face alone, please!” he pleaded, peeking through his hands when he heard your laughter echoing in the room.  
“Oh, you…” he exclaimed, stopping as a smile appeared on his face as he looked at you, grabbing your hand and pulling himself up. “That wasn’t funny!”  
“Why are you laughing then?” you winked, turning towards the entrance of the shop and glancing behind the corner, checking that the men had left for good.  
“Well, the coast is clear.” you triumphantly said, facing the man and smiling.  
“Right. Good, good, that’s… good.” he looked around the shop, gently picking up a flower and bringing it up to his nose, breathing in the sweet scent.  
“So why were those men chasing you?” you asked, sitting on the windows ledge.  
“That. That is a good question.” he stalled, placing the flower back and waltzing around the room, studying each flower, each color, the way their petals twirled and curled around their stem. “I did something that they didn’t appreciate.”  
“That much was clear.” you smiled, studying as he raised his gaze before looking away, facing the other direction.  
“But, you know, it’s debatable. Is someone at fault if they do something that is indeed wrong, yet they aren’t aware of it being wrong?”  
“Cut to the chase, I don’t have all day.” your tone was harsh, but you still smiled, playfully scolding him to get the story out of him.  
“I slept with their sister. But she flirted back and she was fine with the whole thing! She helped me get out of their home without being seen, ‘cause she knew how her brothers would react, but we were surprised by one of them on their way home from god knows what. And that’s how this all happened.” He looked at you as you laughed. “Well I’d like to see you in my place!”  
“I have been. And I’ve never once been caught.” you winked and stood up, picking up a couple of flowers, wrapping them in some light blue paper and adding a bow. He raised his eyebrows, surprised and amused  
“So, a flower shop. Never seen one before. Can’t people just… pick flowers from the fields?”  
“They could. But wild flowers don’t last very long, and exotic flowers don’t grow here, do they?”  
“True. And why? Why open a flower shop?” you jumped up on the table, dangling your legs as you looked around, thinking.  
“I’m not sure. I always liked flowers, which is a huge plus if you end up working in a flower shop, but… I don’t know. I guess I saw the chance and I took it. I didn’t really have many other options, I’ve never wanted to work for someone else, and starting a business seemed like the most adventurous of options, so I did. And here I am.”  
“It suits you.”  
“What suits me?”  
“This place. The flowers, and just the general look of the place. It’s bright, and brings life to the city. I think it’s one of the only places here where I could just sit down and enjoy my time, without worrying about what I should be doing. And I don’t know, I just feel like you also… bring life… to the room.” he hesitated, nervously brushing his hands through his hair, standing up and taking uncertain steps towards the door.  
“Well, thank you.” you smiled, walking towards him and laying the small bouquet you prepared in his lap. “I hope you’ll come by to see me again. It does get lonely around here.”  
“I certainly will. And for this…” he lifted up the bouquet, smiling, finding his confidence once more, “thank you.” he reached for your hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. “I’ll see you soon, then.”  
He walked out of the shop, thankful for the trouble that had brought him to hide in your shop, smiling at the bright colours of the flowers that he held so delicately.


End file.
